<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bindings of Despair by Loopimay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013163">The Bindings of Despair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopimay/pseuds/Loopimay'>Loopimay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopimay/pseuds/Loopimay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, what if "The Binding of Isaac" characters were in a Danganronpa setting? Yeah, okay, it's a dumb idea. Who cares?<br/>Watch your favorite characters get murdered! Ain't that fun? No? Then what're you doing here?<br/>Said setting is in the first game: Trigger Happy Havoc.<br/>Monokuma is replaced with Demon Baby as to keep the TBOI spirit in there, but everyone else isn't replacing a character from any of the games. They're just based off of my headcanons for each of them.<br/>Every character is 17 and every character's backstory is based around a more modern version their biblical origins. Unless they don't have one, then I make theirs up.</p><p>Character Ultimates:<br/>Isaac: Ultimate Artist<br/>Magdalene: Ultimate Medic<br/>Cain: Ultimate Lucky Student<br/>Judas: Ultimate Cult Leader<br/>Eve: Ultimate Food Critic<br/>Samson: Ultimate Hero<br/>Azazel: Ultimate Fool<br/>Lazarus: Ultimate Pharmacist<br/>Eden: Ultimate Christian Saint<br/>Lilith: Ultimate Familiar Trainer<br/>Apollyon: Ultimate Spy<br/>Jacob: Ultimate Deceiver<br/>Esau: Ultimate Hunter<br/>Bethany: Ultimate ???<br/>Edith: Ultimate Scribe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>implied relationships - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: The Bindings of Hope's Peak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope's Peak needs zero introduction.</p><p>It is the school that everybody wants to attend. It is for the best of the best, or people titled ultimates. They are the best at what they do, no matter how gruesome or undesirable that title may be. Fortunately for my case, being the Ultimate Artist is something I can be proud of. Though, when there are so many different ultimates out there, how can think to compare?</p><p>Ultimate Hero, Ultimate Spy, Ultimate Deceiver... There's plenty more, all much more exciting sounding than mine. But that's just my anxiety talking, right? I'm sure everybody is feeling at least a little nervous.</p><p>Ah, where are my manors? My name is Isaac. Isaac O. Moriah.</p><p>Other than my ultimate, I'm just your average looking person. Short in size, not a hair on my head, pretty skinny. I don't try to stand out with flashy clothing or participating in the latest trends, mainly because I never cared about being famous or adored. All I wanted in life was a happy family to support me and to do the things I love. I mean, I guess it's good that least one of those things came true. Ever since I was a small kid, I would constantly doodle all over papers and even the walls. Guess it paid off, right? Because here I am now, Isaac O. Moriah, in front of Hope's Peak Academy.</p><p>I've never been so afraid in my life.</p><p>I mean, I'm an ultimate, I should feel accepted with open arms. But this school is so large, so intimidating, so proud. What happens if I mess up? What happens if I fail? Do I truly deserve to even attend a place so grand as this?</p><p>However, I don't really have time to worry. I'm already here, so I suppose I should just step in, right?</p><p>The inside is just as, no, even prettier than the outside. The sun shined through all the open windows, letting in a calming breeze. I couldn't hear anybody nearby, so I assumed I was early. Checking the big clock in the corner, it read 7:15, which meant I was early. If I was remembering correctly, I had to meet up with everybody in the main hall at around 8. At least I had time to collect my thoughts, right? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and decide to stop worrying. This day was going to be perfect. It was going... to be...</p><p>My eyes shot open. </p><p>The room was... warping. Twisting. Spinning. Melting. Twisting again. Spinning again. I couldn't keep track of it all. I felt light-headed, drowsy, but most of all panicked. What... what is going on here? What's... going...</p><p>And then it went black.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>I wake up in a classroom.</p><p>"Where am I?" I say aloud, lifting my head from the desk I was sitting at, a puddle of drool below me. I had an old habit of sleeping in classes I always found a bit boring, but I don't remember going to any class. I don't even remember sitting down. It's like nothing had happened before I woke up here. But... how does that make any sense?</p><p>I had no time to think. Getting a look at my surroundings, I notice a few things. First of all, this room is, in fact, a classroom. Big whoop, like that helps me. I already knew that was the case. Okay, well, what else? On my desk, I see a small note. How... did I not notice that before? After closer inspection, it looks to be some orientation pamphlet. But whatever it was, I decided to take a close look and try to read off the chicken scratch.</p><p>"The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will become your entire world."</p><p>That's it. You could flip the paper around, look for a second part, do anything. But nothing else would be there. This is just some sort of joke, isn't it? But if that's the case. what kind of sick person would make all this?</p><p> Looking to my left, I see windows. Or, more like lack of. They were boarded up with a big plate of metal. If you wanted proof, one simple knock could show you that this is, indeed, metal. Big. Thick. Very solid. </p><p>...Wait. Why do I care?! More importantly, where the heck even am I?! </p><p>I check the clock. It reads 8:00. So, that must mean that I've been passed out for about an hour, right? If that's the case, then...</p><p>I was in Hope's Peak around seven, being exhausted, or anxious, or something, I passed out in the middle of the school. Then I was brought here by somebody. By that logic, that must mean that I'm in Hope's Peak still. But that couldn't be the case, could it? This classroom has nothing to do with any school, let alone the most exquisite one there is. It feels more like something out of a prison or some weird video game.</p><p>I'm not getting any real answers by just sitting around, am I? The best thing to do would be to leave this weird classroom and just try and figure out what's going on for myself.</p><p>Leaving the classroom, I was greeted with something else that was pretty strange, the hallway. It had this weird atmosphere to it that I couldn't place my finger on. The air was a bit thick and this feeling of dread lingered through the area. A shiver went down my spine, but curiosity moved my legs harder than fear pushed them back. If I could remember clearly, I had to head to the main hall. I just hoped I wasn't stuck here alone. </p><p>No, that's silly, there has to be at least one other person here, right?</p><p>I walked into the main hall and found that I was right. I was greeted by people, maybe around fourteen, all of which I have never met before. There was a different aura coming off of each person.</p><p>"Oh? Someone new came in, does that mean we have everyone?" came a voice.</p><p>"It appears that way, they must be another ultimate student." said a second one.</p><p> "Then, that means that you're all..." I say, pretty stupidly.</p><p>"Why yes, we're all the very best at what we do, just like you." a third one interrupted me.</p><p>"Are you guys SURE that this is an ultimate? He's so... skinny. And weird looking. Did he seriously shave his head? Is that some sort of new fashion statement?!" the last voice stated suddenly.</p><p>I blink twice. I can't just stand around not knowing which voices belonged to who. If I can't name who's talking, I can at least pay attention to their appearances.</p><p>Taking the conversation under control, a person, no, more like an angel, opened their mouth to say something. Their eyes matched their hair, glowing completely white, and they stared directly at me. I couldn't help but feel like I was in trouble to the point where I had to look back on my actions and wonder if I broke any rules. With a bold, confident voice, they began to speak: "By any chance, did you wake up here after stepping into Hope's Peak?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah..." I managed to stutter out, not having even half the strength in my voice. "...How did you know?"</p><p>Everyone looked at me with a confused, yet understanding look. They muttered to each other, then looked to me.</p><p>"That's... exactly what happened to all of us, too." said a boy wearing an eye patch. He had a much less formal way of speaking than the person before him but still seemed to have a form of maturity to his overall stance. "It has to be connected somehow, right? But... how? That sure is the question of the day, huh?"</p><p>"I guess you're right about that." I say as if we're somehow friends.</p><p>Suddenly, a voice more loud and booming than the first speaks out. "Well I don't fucking give a shit why we're all here! We should be worrying about how the hell we're gonna get out!" She didn't even sound angry, her profanity was just a normal part of her speaking. With her hands on her hips, her long, red hair ran down her shoulders like waterfalls. </p><p>"But before we do that," another girl with brown pigtails pointed out. "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves? It would be the most logical choice." She seemed to be quite calm, considering the situation.</p><p>Before anybody else could agree to the idea, a guy with curly hair and red skin opposed the idea: "Why would we do that? If we're going to escape quickly, we can just find our way out and leave, rig-"</p><p>"Don't be stupid!" And before THAT idea could be agreed too, another person with the same look of curly hair hit the first guy with the similar haircut over the head. "No duh we should introduce each other, do you REALLY think that escaping is going to be that easy?! We'll probably be here for at least SOME time!"</p><p>I was sure that a fight was about to break out, but as if he was used to it, the first person just took the hit.</p><p>"Um... m-maybe we should exchange names... It'd make it easier to talk to each other..." muttered a short boy with orange hair. His scared look reminded me of myself when I was younger. </p><p>"Alright," said a tall man wearing a bright red fez. "Let's just get this over with..."</p><p>With that, everybody either walked over to a person or distanced themselves entirely out of fear or out of lack of interest. But... looking around...

I had no idea who I should even try talking too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't think I've ever written a story like this, but I am REALLY excited to do so! If you have any criticisms or suggestions, comment them down below, I could sure use them! </p><p>Also, comment your predictions! Who do you think will become a victim, blackened, or survivor? I have every character's status in the killing game already figured out, but it'd be really cool to see what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue: Hope's Peak: The Bindings of Despair: Character Introductions: Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the basic character introductions! I'll try to keep them short and sweet, but there's a lot of characters, so hopefully, it won't drag on too long!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The majority of people were already talking to each other, while a select few stayed back in watch out of fear or sheer lack of interest. I would have loved to of told you that I was one of those people who stood back and watched. But, in all reality, I was extremely intimidated by the number of people. Not only that, but they all seemed so much more unapproachable than I thought they'd be. We're all ultimates, so we're all on the same level, but...</p><p>...Everybody had so much confidence. Whatever they did, they must be so proud of it. I mean, I'm proud of my talent too, but I don't-</p><p>"Hey! Are you... okay with talking?"</p><p>I look over to the voice, it belongs to a girl with blond, curly hair. The red bow in her hair complimented her green eyes well. And bam, just like that, a bit of my anxiety was gone. It was as if her cheery nature was contagious. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay with that. Just nervous, I suppose."</p><p>"I wouldn't worry about that, I can diagnose everyone here with a case of the stomach butterflies."</p><p>I see, she must have an ultimate related to the medical field. Either that, or she's just using wordplay and I'm overthinking everything.</p><p>"Wouldn't... that count yourself as well?"</p><p>She got a little flustered by the comment. "Yeah, I... I guess you caught me. I hope I don't seem too hypocritical for that."</p><p>"Oh, no, not at all! It's sort of nice to know that everyone is as scared as I am, heh..."</p><p>"Well, I have a good cure for your problems then, how about we introduce ourselves? Can't be too nervous around people you know, right?"</p><p>Easy for you to say, you seem to be as extroverted as they can come.</p><p>"Oh, sure, I'm Isaac, Ultimate Artist."</p><p>The girl put her hand out, doing a peace sign as if she was posing for some big shot in a movie. I could almost see the spotlight hitting her, even if she was humble enough to be blinded to the whole idea.</p><p>"I'm Magdalene, the Ultimate Medic! Sometimes called Maggy, but always called a friend! That's my motto, anyway."</p><p>I've heard a little about Magdalene before attending Hope's Peak. She's known to be a cheerful ball of energy and to spread that to anybody she comes in contact with, so no wonder she got her ultimate by helping people. She's admitted to having a job in the medical field *because* of her urge to help people who need it. A noble cause for some, a suffocatingly sweet one for others.</p><p>The medic put her hand on her face, which didn't seem too healthy with pimples and all that, but who am I to judge? "So... how do you think we're going to get out of this place? Maybe... through a vent? Or a trap door?"</p><p>"Probably not something like that. I'm assuming there's just a door with some stairs leading upwards. We're in the basement, right?"</p><p>"I mean... maybe. But that's kinda boring, isn't it?"</p><p>I wouldn't call it boring, I'd just call it easy.</p><p>"I guess so, but a way out is better than none, right?"</p><p>Magdalene smiled at me, putting out her hand to give a thumbs up. "That's the spirit!"</p><p>I suppose if I was trapped in a scary, new environment with scary, new people, I'd want at least one of them to be as kind as Magdalene.</p><p>Looking around, I noticed that some people were finishing up with speaking to one another. I found my next target, the eyepatch guy, and went up to him.</p><p>"Oh, hey there!" He said, hands on his hips. "Name's Cain, I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student, if you can count that as a talent anyway."</p><p>Oh yeah, that's right. For every year Hope's Peak picks one student randomly to join the school to study how luck itself works. That student is deemed the "Ultimate Lucky Student." Fittingly named, I suppose, but I'd hate to be the person who just got in by pure chance rather than ability. Though it could be argued that being randomly chosen is the best way to get in, you don't need to live up to the title you've gotten.</p><p>"If... If I can ask..." I try to not sound rude. "...what's it like?"</p><p>"What's it like... what? Not having an eye? Kinda sucky, I guess, but you get used to it."</p><p>"No, like being the Ultimate Lucky Student. Is it... okay that I-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. You don't need to worry, the question came up a few times before." Cain chuckled, and while his happy face wasn't too stereotypically sweet, it gave you this feeling of acceptance anyway. He was right, I didn't need to worry, because we now knew each other's names and were now not strangers. So asking, if you do it nicely, *is* okay, and now Cain and I were getting closer and I could ask more interesting questions because he was an interesting person. And I haven't even *seen* anything about him on any online forums, so I already had a whole bunch of questions because he looked like he went through a whole bunch, and I could ask and maybe even get an answer.</p><p>I'm overanalyzing again and I have to apologize. In all reality, he was just trying to be nice.</p><p>"To answer your question though, it's a bit nerve-racking." He began, snapping me back into reality. "Some people are jealous of me, which is pretty... weird. I was always the person with some sort of envy for somebody else. Guess I should just try and enjoy it while it lasts, right? But with my experience with ultimates, I've been treated pretty kindly. Most of them accept me, while a few seem to look down on me. I guess being famous gets to their head and they need a person to flaunt their ego onto. Sucks it had to be me, right?"</p><p>"I'll say, that sounds horrible."</p><p>"Don't feel bad, I'm in a really good place here. Well, not "here" here, but Hope's Peak anyway."</p><p>Cain smiled a bit wider, which made me smile too.</p><p>As I walked to talk to the next person, I was immediately stopped by a slam and a fall.</p><p>"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"</p><p>"Don't waste your time, I don't care about your apologizes."</p><p>"H-Huh?"</p><p>"I know what you're going to say. 'Oh, sorry good sir! I didn't mean to hit you! Could you please tell me your name?' I've done this routine a ton of times with many people like you."</p><p>This... energy. It was like every negative emotion swarmed his body, radiating off of him and crushing anybody who dares step close. But, I had to get his name somehow, right? If I just sunk myself away from him, it would prove how weak I was. </p><p>"I-Isn't that a b-bit rude o-of you? Why d-don't you j-just tell me your name and t-talent so we can g-get this over w-with, huh?"</p><p>How lame was that?</p><p>He looked down upon me and I could feel myself shaking a bit harder. His mouth curved into this toothy grin as if it was the product of Satan himself. It opened, then closed, then opened again. Why was he smiling, anyway? Did he get a thrill out of making people scared? </p><p>"They call me Judas, the Ultimate Cultist. Are you satisfied?"</p><p>I guess the Satan part was correct. My mother never really let me research anything about ultimates like him, but from what I've heard, Judas found a name for himself after committing an act of greed so large that it attracted the attention of the media. Surprisingly enough, many sinners similar to him constantly asked to join along his side, being inspired by his work and all. Soon enough, his following became so large that it was known as the cult of cults, or the "Cult of Belial," named after, well, the devil. That sounds ultimate enough, but I don't know why Hope's Peak would ever want somebody like him in their school. </p><p>I took a deep breath. I forgot I had to have a conversation with this... monster. "That's... cool sound-"</p><p>"Really? Do you like the idea of a satanic cult? Would you like to join us then?"</p><p>"N-No! I j-just-"</p><p>"Then get out of my sight."</p><p>I suppose being ignored by Judas would be better than being on his bad list. I'll just move on...</p><p>This time, thank goodness, I didn't bump into the person I wanted to talk too. Instead, she simply approached me with this poker face. </p><p>"You seem to be next. Let me introduce myself. I am Eve, the Ultimate Food Critic."</p><p>Oh! This name rings a bell! Eve was known for- </p><p>Hey, wait, where is she going?</p><p>"Um, hey, wait up!" I called out to her, making her stop in her tracks.</p><p>"Oh? What seems to be the matter?"</p><p>"We... didn't exchange any other information."</p><p>"Why yes, but why do we need too? We are going to escape here quickly enough, and I would rather be out now than later, so why waste so much time on people I may never see again?"</p><p>"How do you know that though?" </p><p>Eve paused, seeming a little intrigued by the question.</p><p>"You have caught my attention, please continue."</p><p>"Well, even if we escape here as quickly as you believe you will, we could have the same classes together. Wouldn't it be useful to know who some of your classmates are?"</p><p>She nodded, then looked back to me as to begin her introduction.</p><p>"My name is Eve, I am the Ultimate Food Critic. Besides such, I am known for my honesty when it comes to my reviews, whether that is good or bad is up to those who receive them."</p><p>Like I was saying before, Eve was a name I knew, as did many. She's been given many nicknames, most of which I can't remember or can't say because this story would be getting a higher rating than PG13 if I did. But if I could quote one, it'd be "The Maiden of the Orchard." Is it a mouthful? Yes, it is. But she only really got it after the autobiography she wrote of the same title. It was the first actual look into her upbringing, which she kept a mystery until the release. There's some debate over if the entire thing was faked or not, considering how closed off she was about it before. But whatever it was, the story received more positive reviews than she gives.</p><p>"It's very nice to finally meet you," I said, trying to have some sort of humor and to not seem like a total waste of time. "Y'know, after how many times we've bumped into each other."</p><p>She glared at me, but after she noticed I wasn't taking a serious gab at her halfway through, she giggled like those rich women holding tea you see in history books.</p><p>"Well, it's very nice to finally meet you too, Isaac. I shall be going now if that's okay with you."</p><p>"Yeah, I think it's all good... until I think up more things to talk about, anyway."</p><p>She giggled again, walking off to talk to another person. </p><p>Before I could find my next partner to buddy up with, I heard a voice speak to me. No, not God, I would hope God wouldn't be talking to me. The last time that happened to somebody I knew, I almost got sacrificed, so I'm not super willing to hear what the big man upstairs has to say to me. Instead, the voice came from a guy against the wall. Y'know, like when the protagonist of a movie sees the antagonist in the back alleyway for the first time. I wouldn't call him a bad guy though, it was just this sort of leave-me-alone vibe. Yet here he was, talking to me.</p><p>"Huh?" I say back, not hearing his exact words.</p><p>"It's good that you decided to stand your ground against those two." He repeated.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You got the name from that cultist guy and got the food critic to stick around. That was pretty impressive for somebody who seemed so scared to talk to everybody before."</p><p>"How did you- Oh, I get it. I looked up some ultimates before I got here, you're the Ultimate Spy, aren't you? That'd be the only way you'd be able to know how I was feeling."</p><p>"..."</p><p>He gave me this disappointed face. Did I say something wrong?</p><p>"Ultimate Hero, actually. Yeah, guess I don't look the part anymore, heh. Call me Samson, though Sam is a possibility, I was never a fan of the nickname." He put out his hand and I shook it. His grip was quite firm, don't know if that's important or not.</p><p>Sort of like Judas, I don't know all too much about Samson. From what I could piece together, he was known worldwide as the strongest man alive, which I guess explains the handshake. The word to make note of is *was,* as after some big event he faded from the spotlight. The details were never really revealed, but whatever it was changed him completely. Even his long hair, what people could always count to recognize him for, was suddenly crudely cut and turned short. The media turned against him, saying he was undeserving of his Ultimate Hero title. No wonder he was by himself all the time, who would want to even come outside after all of that?</p><p>"Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Depends on what you're asking."</p><p>I rolled my eyes playfully. "Okay, that's fair, what is it like? Y'know, to be famous?"</p><p>Samson sighed, closed his eyes for a second, then looked into mine. "It sucks. You get a lot of fans, but you get a lot of enemies too. Soon enough, you don't know who you can trust anymore. Eyes are always on every move you do, so you better not mess up either, or else everybody will be talking about it and putting you down."</p><p>"Is that why you tried to fade out?"</p><p>"No, no of course not. It was cruddy, but I would much rather have that then where I am now."</p><p>"Then... why?"</p><p>"Why? I've been asked that a lot, Isaac. But that's one thing I'm not gonna be telling people so quickly."</p><p>"But I'm sure-"</p><p>"You're sure it'll help out my situation? I hear *that* a lot too. I'm sorry, but that isn't the case either. It's complicated, you get that though, I can tell."</p><p>Did I get it? I think I did. But I didn't at the same time. </p><p>"That was probably a sensitive topic, I apologize for bringing it up."</p><p>"What? No no, you're fine. Curiosity gets the best of people, I understand."</p><p>He gave me a sad smile and looked away from me. But after a while whatever effort he had to lift his frown was now gone. I assumed that meant it was time for me to move on, but I sure felt cruddy doing so.</p><p>"Oh hohohohoho~ I suppose it's my turn?" said the demon once I went up and said my name.</p><p>"Um... yeah. That's *why* we're doing this."</p><p>I can tell this guy was gonna be a piece of work.</p><p>"They call me Azazel, for that, ...is my name. Being the Ultimate Fool is my game!"</p><p>That rhyme makes zero sense!</p><p>"Um... fool? Like an-"</p><p>"Idiot? Ahahahaha, Isaac my boy, you humor me ever much so! But no, a fool like a jester."</p><p>"Like... back in-"</p><p>"Ye old days? Why no, my dear lad! I simply perform silly gags for all those who become to see."</p><p>"And how does that work?"</p><p>"Maybe if you saw my performance, you would know."</p><p>Azazel winked at me, a smirk on his face. His weird character seems to come from-</p><p>"Are you just going to stand there and do nothing?" </p><p>"Oh sorry, just thinking."</p><p>"Well that's no fun, tell me Isaac, who are you? What makes you tick? What drives you?"</p><p>"I-I don't know... I'm just-"</p><p>"Average? So... you mean boring? Aww... I would think an artist would have creative input for everything..."</p><p>This guy is... kind of a jerk. But whatever, Azazel is known for-</p><p>"Hey! Are you gonna go back to la-la-land or are you gonna fight back? I threw a jab, Isaac. Fight back! C'mon! Nobody likes a pushover!"</p><p>Can I even think around this guy?!</p><p>"U-Uh! Um... I..."</p><p>"Ugh! You're no fun! I'm gonna go bug someone else."</p><p>Azazel flew off and instead went over to Judas. Am I... done talking to him already? I could barely think to myself, let alone think about *Azazel.* Talk about annoying...</p><p>Before I could grumble under my breath, one tap on the shoulder stopped me. I turned around, seeing this small, sickly-looking boy in front of me. "Hi..." He says, a tiny smile on his face. </p><p>"Hello..." I say back. </p><p>"L...Lazarus..."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"That's me... Lazarus. I um... I handle pills and such... Ultimate Pharmacist..."</p><p>"It's very nice to meet you."</p><p>"It's... nice to meet you too..."</p><p>He didn't even try and hide his nervousness. Did he... even know how scared he looked?</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"...So what now?"</p><p>"I don't know, you just wanna... stare into space?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'd like that."</p><p>So while Lazarus and I stared into space, I tried to piece together what I knew about him. To start, his family is known for ultimates. No, they aren't very rich or famous, but his two older sisters also were the very best at what they did. I... forget what their ultimates were, but I knew beforehand that Lazarus was the Ultimate Pharmacist. Apparently, Lazarus was usually on a lot of medications due to being born prematurely, which I guess gave him experience with pills. Besides his talent, he's known mostly known for his shy and timid personality. I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy.</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"I'm wasting your time. I can just go..."</p><p>"If that's what you want."</p><p>Lazarus' head went low. He trailed off, leaving me alone by myself.</p><p>Oh man, I've already done this like... seven times. I'm only halfway done and I already feel drained.<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh! What a lump of info, right? Sorry if this chapter took so long to come out. I'm usually faster with my writing, but I found this whole introduction thing quite... draining. I had to split it into two parts just so it didn't look like I abandoned the project, hah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>